Disney Heroes Battle Royale (Maxevil)
The Disney Heroes Battle Royale is a What-if Death Battle Royale. Description Hercules vs Aladdin vs Tarzan vs Peter Pan! Which Disney hero is titled the deadliest? Interlude Wiz: The Disney company has given us different franchises based on their cartoony movies like Disney Princesses and Disney Villains. Boomstick: But what about the goddamn Disney Heroes? Wiz: That's is what we are going to on this Death Battle, we are pitting the top four most likely to participate Disney Heroes in a Battle Royale. Boomstick: Hercules, the son of Zeus... Wiz: ...Aladdin, the street urchin from Agrabah... Boomstick: ...Tarzan, the adopted human of apes... Wiz: ...and Peter Pan, the immortal boy from Neverland. And for a fair assesment of the fight, no outside help is allowed, which means Hercules is not allowed to have the other Gods and Goddesses, Philocetes or Pegasus; Aladdin is not allowed to have Genie, Abu, Carpet, or Iago; Tarzan is not allowed to have help from Terk and Tantor; and Peter Pan can not have help from Tinkerbell, the Lost boys, nor even Jake and the Neverland pirates. But they are allowed to use the weapons that they are most familiar on using for this royale. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Hercules (Cue the instrumental version of Zero to Hero) Wiz: Hercules is a demi-god that is born as the son of Zeus, the King of the Olympian gods. Boomstick: And don't forget about the queen of the Olympian Gods named Hera, who is Hercules' mother. Wiz: Right, anyways Zeus' evil brother Hades wanted to get Hercules out of the picture for good, so he sent his ridiculous minions, Pain and Panic to kill them. Boomstick: But their plan is fucked up, causing Herc to be adopted by mortal humans, which is ripped straight out of Superman, and then he eventually became a son to them. Wiz: Hercules' main superpower is his super strength, that is rendered to be limitless, he also possesses enhanced speed, durability, and stamina. This caused him to be Olympus' own superhero, fighting various big monsters that Hades throws at him. Boomstick: But he couldn't do it without his personal trainer, Philocetes, or Phil for short, a midget who is half man and half goat. Wiz: He's known as a satyr. Boomstick: Whatever, anyways, while Herc relies on Brute force to win his fights, he is also a good swordsman and archer. Wiz: As good of a hero and fighter that he maybe, he is not much of a strategist, in which he is clumsy, and occasionally depend on his teammates for a back-up plan in case if things go wrong. Boomstick: Talk about being a demi-god, he should've gone to the wizard for a brain to go with the brawn. Wiz: But he has accomplished certain on his own, such as fighting off the titans and rescuing the soul of Megara from Hades' soul whirlpool, which ould have costed him his life, but only if it weren't for his father. Boomstick: He is the Greek warrior who knows to go from Zero to Hero. Hercules: "Rule number 15: A hero is as good as his weapon!" (Nessus laughs, the fish freaks, and Nessus Punches Hercules in the face) Aladdin (Cue the instrumental version of Friend Like Me) Wiz: Aladdin is the common street urchin of the town of Agrabah. Boomstick: But he eventually got himself laid with Princess Jasmine after defeating Jafar, and fighting off many villains from ruling Agrabah. Wiz: But there have been times when he has some help from his friends to accomplish the impossible. He is most of the time a strategist when does engage combat, as he can be quite the swordsman. He also has a certain amount of agility to dodge any kind of dangers. Boomstick: Like when he pulls the Bugs Bunny evading on the palace guards around the beginning of the first Aladdin movie for instance. Wiz: And though not as strong as his friend Genie, nor any of his powerful foes like Jafar, Al Muddy, and Saleen to name a few, Aladdin does have a certain degree of Strength. But he has occassionally defeaeted them, despite being mere mortal, which is Aladdin's only known weakness. Boomstick: But, he eventually marries Jasmine after he sees and reunite with his dear-old-long-lost dad named Cassim, who is the King of Thieves, thus that makes Aladdin a prince of thieves, which explains why the guards were chasing him for a loaf of goddamn bread. Wiz: Even so, Aladdin will do what it takes to save his hometown. Aladdin: "Phenomenal Cosmic Powers... (Genie Jafar and Iago get sucked into a black magic lamp) ...Itty-Bitty Living Space." Tarzan (Cue the instrumental version of Strangers Like Me) Wiz: In the Jungles of Africa, a young baby was made an orphan after his parents were killed. Boomstick: Because a leopard named Sabor killed them and ate them for his meal. Wiz: But later, a female gorilla mom named Kala adopted him and raised him like her own son, and named him Tarzan. Boomstick: Then he killed Sabor to save his gorilla friend from danger. Wiz: Since living in the jungle his entire life, Tarzan has gained enhanced strength from the diet he eats with the gorillas he has been living in. He also wields a dagger and a spear for his combat moments. Boomstick: And even though Disneywiki says he is also intellegent and resourceful, Tarzan can be somewhat a dimwit, he does get tricked into certain plots of various villains the first time he meets them, like Clayton tricks Tarzan into getting to see the gorillas. Wiz: But, despite his lack of stranger trust, Tarzan nows when to stand up and admit his mistakes... Boomstick: ..Even if it means beating the shit out of the villains who trick him. Wiz: He has saved his gorilla family and is eventually married to his love interest, Jane. Boomstick: All the good reason why he is king of the apes. Tarzan yells his famous yell. Peter Pan (Cue instrumental version of What Made the Red Man Red) Wiz: When you fly off to the second star to the right and straight on to morning, which is logically impossible to do, you will reach to a place were you never age known as Neverland. Boomstick: And once there, you'll encounter the land's famous likeable immortal hero, Peter Pan. Wiz: Peter Pan is the immortal boy who flies from Neverland to London to hear Wendy Darling's stories of his adventures, which he later tells to his followers the lost boys. Boomstick: But when he fights his recurring foe, Captain Hook, he has his trusty dagger that acts as his own miniature sword and even blocks off many of Hook's sword attacks despite being a long blade. Wiz: Though as much as he is a Neverland hero, he can be quite childish at times in which he goes into the fights with Hook without a plan or thinking things through. Boomstick: Guess staying that young isn't that much great. Wiz: But he has accomplished certain, such as when Hook challenged him to a sword-duel without flying, and Peter Pan won of course. Boomstick: And the time that he recovered Wendy's stolen book of Peter's Adventures after it was stolen by Hook. Wiz: Peter can also be cocky at times as well, but he'll do everything he can to keep Hook from destroying him. Peter Pan crows his famous rooster crow with Jane. Fight (cue Mickey vs Jafar from Mickey's House of Villains) In the center of the Cinderella Castle, we see Hercules, Aladdin, Tarzan, and Peter Pan facing each other with their weapons at ready. FIGHT! Aladdin makes his move on Peter Pan, but Peter moves out of the way in time with his flight and tries to stab Aladdin with his dagger, but Aladdin blocks it. While Hercules and Tarzan try to duel each other with their own sharp objects, Hercules then knocks the dagger off of Tarzan's hand, but Tarzan pulls out his spear and tries to poke at Hercules, but Herc dodges them a couple of time only for the spear to pierce though Peter Pan's head, causing Peter to fall to the ground and bleed through the socket of his eye that the spear is sticking out of. Then, Hercules picks up Tarzan and tosses him left and right until Tarzan's head gets decapitated off the body, Hercules tosses Tarzan's lifeless head and pulls out his archery set and fires the arrows at Aladdin, but Aladdin dodges them as he gets closer to Hercules, who grabs his sword again for a sword duel. The two Disney heroes collide with series of sword blows and blocks, until Hercules knock Aladdin to the floor by pushing his sword away. But when Hercules is about to give the final blow, Aladdin dodges again, only to slit Hercules in the leg, and he he gives the final blow by sliding the sword to Hercules' neck. K.O.! Results (Cue the end credits to the Aladdin TV show) Boomstick: Wow, looks like Herc is now Hero to Zero! Wiz: While Hercules has surpassed the others on Strength, Aladdin covered the strategy and agility. Boomstick: What about Tarzan and Peter? Wiz: Even though they were quite the fighters, they have never faced giant monsters and such before, but if they had actually faced them, they are usually one time things for them, while Hercules and Aladdin on the other hand each faced them all the time; however, when it come to brains, Aladdin had that pretty much covered as well, thus killing Hercules as soon as he had the chance. Boomstick: And Herc is going to get use to his pain in the neck from now on. Wiz: The winner is Aladdin. Trivia *This is Maxevil's thirty-fifth death battle. *This is Maxevil's fifth Death Battle to be a Battle Royale, the first four are the Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, and the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil); and the next one is the Traitor Battle Royale. *This is the eighth of Maxevil's Death Battles to be 'Company' themed, the first seven are the Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Meta Knight vs Lucario, Peach vs Lucina, and the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil); and the next ten are Link vs Pit, Mario vs Fox McCloud, Groudon vs Bowser, Simba vs The Beast, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Misty vs Serena, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, and Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man. **This is Maxevil's fourth 'Company' themed Death Battle to pit 2 or more characters from the common company, Disney. The first three were the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, and the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale; and the next three are Simba vs The Beast, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, and Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs. Who would you be rooting for? Hercules Aladdin Tarzan Peter Pan Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 3 Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Sword Duel Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:"Land vs Sky" Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles